


New Tools

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: The Common House Tales [68]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Portal (Video Game), Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Distress, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reality Testing, Recovery, Wellness Toolbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta intervenes with a new tool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Tools

Vanessa has Kevin in her arms as she enters the kitchen. Kevin whimpers and she tightens her grip on the squirming radio host. "GLaDOS I need Earl now!"

Peeta looks at them from the bread counter where he's kneading a loaf. "Vanessa, what's wrong?"

"I think he's going to have a flashback. Can you help? I need to keep him from clawing me and making it worse."

Peeta nods. "Yeah. Can he... understand instructions like this?"

Vanessa nods. "Yeah. He's not that far gone yet."

Peeta smiles. "Sit down. No one will bother us for a bit besides Earl. He's on the way."

He comes around the counter and sits on the floor in front of Vanessa and reaches out and pins Kevin's arms to the floor on either side of him. Then says firmly, "Kevin, can you tell me what's happening?"

"Blood. I don't want to be alone."

Peeta frowns. "Not real, Kevin. You're not alone and there isn't any blood here. What's happening?"

"Where's Vanessa? I can't see her."

Vanessa sighs. "Not real, Kevin. I'm here. You're in my lap. What's happening?"

"I can't move my arms."

Peeta smiles. "Now that's real, Kevin. I'm holding you so you don't hurt anyone. I'm keeping you and Vanessa safe. What's happening?"

"We came down to get food."

"That's real too. What else is happening, Kevin?" Vanessa murmurs.

Earl walks in at that moment. "Vanessa? Peeta?"

Peeta chuckles. "We're teaching Kevin a new flashback discernment skill. Sorry you missed most of it."

Earl nods.

Kevin looks up. "Earl is here?"

Peeta glances at Earl and prompts, "Say 'Real'."

Earl stares at Peeta, but plays along. "Real. I'm here Kevin. Thank you Peeta. You both seem to have gotten a handle on this really quickly. Thanks. You doing okay, now, Kevin?"

Kevin nods. "Yeah. I... that helped a lot. Thanks Peeta."

Vanessa grins. "Yeah... You're a lifesaver."

Peeta smiles. "I have flashbacks sometimes too. Or at least times when I can't figure out what's real. Asking people if my perceptions are real helps a lot. Because most of the older residents know me, if you ask someone to play Real Or Not Real, most of them will be able to do some version of this, depending on who taught them to do it with me first."


End file.
